Burn Dinorex
}} , also known as Mattrex,Mega Man X5 PlayStation release and Mega Man X Collection is a Reploid from Mega Man X5 based on a Tyrannosaurus. Burn Dinorex was a member of Repliforce's disaster prevention team and is among the survivors of the Repliforce incident in Mega Man X4. Burn Dinorex was stationed in a volcano in the northeast of Africa. Without Repliforce's knowledge, he had created an illegal warehouse to hide weapons he had created using magma energy. In Mega Man X5, the Maverick Hunters discovered that Burn Dinorex had a rocket Booster Engine necessary for the Space Shuttle. But, as he didn't trust the Hunters, he assumed that they had come to retire him for his activities and attacked, leaving X or Zero no other choice but to destroy him as a Maverick. It's unknown if he had succumbed to the Sigma Virus. Strategy Using his Ground Fire ability, Burn Dinorex can either set fire to the ground or create small clusters of flames; he can also leave flaming eruptions in his wake while performing a dash attack. Air is his weakness, so Wing Spiral (with X) or W-Shredder (with Zero) can bring him down quickly. Powers and abilities * Ground Fire (グランドファイア) - He shoots two fireballs from his mouth in a downward arc against X or Zero. **After losing 75% of his health, his Ground Fire becomes a steady stream of flame from his mouth across the ground. * Fireball (ファイアボール) - He clings to either wall and shoots three fireballs from his mouth. * Tackle (タックル) - He lowers his head and charges with his back flaming at X or Zero, usually at an upward angle. * Burn Tackle (バーンタックル) - He covers himself in flames and headbutts X or Zero on the ground. A trail of fire that rises from the ground will follow after he does this move. This move is similar to Flame Stag's Rushing Burner except larger and more powerful. Other appearances *Burn Dinorex is fought alongside Blizzard Wolfang in the X Challenge from Mega Man X Legacy Collection and Mega Man X Legacy Collection 2. *Burn Dinorex is an unit card in TEPPEN. Data Stage enemies *'Optional sub-boss:' Pteranoid *Batton Bone B82 *Dragon Magma *Pararoid Jumbo *Raiden *Sniper Dialogues When playing as X If needing the Booster Engine= Burn Dinorex: Why have you come this far? X: I want your Booster Engine. I have evidence that this is a secret warehouse for weapons. You know what's happening to the Earth... Now give it to me! Burn Dinorex: Yes. Whatever you say... That's what you expect to hear from me, right? You know nobody will obey like that, don't you. So why don't you fight as always and force me to give it to you. That's if you have the guts to... Hee Hee Hee Hee... X: Why do Reploids always have to fight each other? Darn! Do I have to fight again?! Burn Dinorex: Come, it's time to do what we do best. Let's fight and enjoy ourselves! Just like always! |-| Without needing the Booster Engine= Burn Dinorex: Maverick Hunter... The ones who bring death to Reploids... So, you came here to kill me? I'm ready anytime, if you want to fight me! Soon the Earth will be destroyed. There's nothing to do now but fight... to the death! |-| If Eurasia crashed= Burn Dinorex: Maverick Hunter... The ones who bring death to the Reploids... So you came here to finish me? Well, I'm ready to fight anytime! Soon the Earth will be destroyed. There's nothing to do but fight now... to the death! When Playing as Zero If needing the Booster Engine= Burn Dinorex: Why did you come here, Zero? So, the Maverick terminator's here... Does this mean it's time for me to die? Zero: No. I just came for the Booster Engine. Burn Dinorex: Ghaa ha ha! That's not all you want from me, is it, Hunter? ...You want to take my life, don't you? You want to fight me, don't you? Zero: If you insist, then I accept your challenge. Burn Dinorex: Bring it on, Sinister Hunter! |-| Without needing the Booster Engine= Burn Dinorex: Zero... You've come here to retire me, even when the Earth is about to come to an end... So you really do want to fight for as long as you live, don't you. Zero: ''' I'll fight you, if you want. '''Burn Dinorex: Then fight me, you Hunter scum! |-| If Eurasia crashed= Burn Dinorex: Zero... You've come here to retire me, even when the Earth is about to come to an end... You really want to fight for as long as you live, don't you. Zero: ''' I'll fight you, if you want. '''Burn Dinorex: Then prepare yourself, you Maverick Hunter scum! Other Media Archie Comics In the ''Mega Man'' comics crossover event Worlds Unite, which also included the ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' line (both regular and the Sonic Universe variants) and that of Sonic Boom, Burn Dinorex appears as part of Sigma-1's Maverick army. He and Gigabolt Man-O-War were later dispatched over to the world of Panzer Dragoon, more specifically to the Drowned Ruins, and planted the Unity Engine. He also proceeded to fight against Bubble Man and Rotor the Walrus, with his eventually being taken down via Bubble Lead and Drill Rush, respectively. However, despite the two's best efforts, Dinorex nonetheless managed to activate the Unity Engine, although not before spitefully cursing Gigavolt for leaving him behind out of cowardice under labored breaths. Despite the successful activation, he and his New Generation Reploid comrade are taken down by the world's hero. ''Rockman X5'' (manhua) Burn Dinorex fought X alongside Sigma, Spiral Pegasus, Spike Rosered, and Zero. After X applied a cure on Zero, he went on a rampage before returning to normal, defeating the three Reploids assisting Sigma. Gallery BurnDinorexCharSht.jpg|Dinorex's character sheet. MMX5SketchDinorex.jpg|Burn Dinorex sketch for Mega Man X5. TEPPEN DON 077 art.png|''TEPPEN'' card. Maverick Army.jpg|''Mega Man X - Mega Man X8'' Mavericks in Worlds Unite. Rockman X5 manhua Burn Dinorex & Spiral Pegasus.jpg|Burn Dinorex in the Rockman X5 manhua. Production Notes Developer Comments Our third shot in the fantasy series. (grin) Our first, by the way, was X4's Dragoon. I think the fantasy series will be discontinued after this. (bitter laugh) This character didn't have enough capacity, and the designer in charge had a real tough time of it. Instead, we gave him a comparative abundance of attack patterns. Sorry about that.Rockman Elysium: Production notes about the cast of X5Capcom Community: X5 Developer/Designer Note translations Designer Comments When I got the idea to have fire blowing out of his back, I felt the illo seemed a lot cooler. I'm happy they gave him such a great name. Trivia *In the intial American release, Dinorex was named Mattrex, after Matt Sorum, the former drummer of the rock band Guns N' Roses.Protodude's Rockman Corner: Alyson Court Talks Mega Man X5 Guns N' Roses References *Dinorex's mugshot in the beta had him facing left, where as in the final, he's facing forward just like the other Mavericks (with the exception of Tidal Whale).The Cutting Room Floor: Mega Man X5 prototype However, his beta mugshot was still used during the credits of the final game. *The background music used in Dinorex's stage is similar in composition to the theme used in Sigma Fortress Stage 2 from the original Mega Man X. References Category:Reploids Category:Mavericks Category:Mega Man X5 bosses Category:Repliforce Category:Archie Comics X characters Category:Fire Mavericks Category:Extinct species design Category:Male Reploids Category:X Challenge bosses